


Satisfying

by Child_of_Fay



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Fay/pseuds/Child_of_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble about newly risen Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> A 100 word drabble for a contest for a group I'm a part of. The word prompt for this was Satisfied. Events taken from the episode The Prodigal

Liam didn't understand was he still dreaming?

He'd crawled out of his own grave it had to be a dream.

The man stood there quivering.

She said he'd know what to do and for a moment he didn't. Then something stirred inside him; whatever it was caused the most excruciating hunger; and Liam knew.

A scream.

Fangs.

Blood gushing wildly.

Dying breath frantic against his neck.

Heart slowing with every pulsation.

His savior smiled adoringly at him and he went back for more before licking blood from his lips as the lifeless body fell.

Angelus grinned that was truly satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece won Mod's Choice and as a prize Ashes at Midnight made this beautiful banner for it. http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/156443_373920209352183_147982813_n.jpg


End file.
